1. Field
This document relates to a method and apparatus for performing a quick search of a path display terminal.
2. Related Art
As position tracking device related technology develops, a path display terminal for generating and displaying a path from a present position to a destination has been generally used. The path display terminal checks a position thereof generally using a global positioning system (GPS), generates an optimum path by searching for map information between the destination and the path display terminal position, and displays the generated path on a map. Further, even when a specific path is not displayed, the path display terminal displays a position of a vehicle in which the path display terminal is installed on the map, thereby allowing a user to view the vehicle position.
When the user tries to input the destination, a conventional path display terminal should convert a vehicle surrounding map screen displayed to the user to a destination input screen and thus whenever the user inputs an object word, the screen of the conventional path display terminal should be converted to the destination input screen. Further, until an input of a search word is terminated, the user cannot view a map around the vehicle.
Therefore, because a map around the vehicle can be displayed even while inputting a search word, a device or method that can search for the destination while checking a vehicle position at a segment in which movement of a vehicle is less, such as a traffic congestion segment is requested.